Luigi
'' Luigi Bros (born October 4, 1982 age 32)'' is one of the three main forms of Luigi. He appears in several games in the series but his most respected appearance was in Hotel Mario along with his brother, Mario. Luigi is the god of Spaghetti! He is one of the main YTP characters and is the younger brother of mario.'' Information Luigi is weak, but can be a little helpful. For no reason, he sometimes randomly says "spaghetti". He loves spaghetti. His favorite hobbie is to kick a yellow box until a beanstalk comes out of it. He also says, for no reason 'You You You You got got gotta help us." At age 3, he was given his first green suit and a blue overall, it was noted early on that Luigi wanted to pursue plumbing, because he liked the shit, and by his express desire to earn a salary of 14 figures like his brother, who got a time with Peach not for his work. History Childhood At 15, Luigi organized the party more memorable of mushroom kingdom, he even appeared on MTV, earning the reputation Luigi GMQ (Gay spoiled teenager). Shortly after Luigi's voice was intensifying, acquiring an effeminate tone, walking like a retarded, he got a mustache, and some say that even had her first period (This is not safe, is believed to be a rumor started by Sonic, the anarchist hedgehog, to destroy the gay ambitions of Luigi, calling him a transsexual). Relationship Luigi began to make sleepovers, along with Toad, the guy with mushroom penis head, and Yoshi, the dinosaur robagalletas, nobody knows what happened in those late night parties, presumably Luigi, Toad began a relationship, which ended abruptly when he discovered the relationship zoofílica Luigi and Yoshi, which, in turn, ended because Luigi kept a secret relationship with Peach the bitch. The Picnic When Fat Mario and Luigi are invited to a picnic by Princess Peach, Bowser and The Koopalings take over the Mushroom Kingdom and kidnap the princess. The whole thing was actually scripted, and Luigi and the other were paid actors. The film itself, simply called Hotel Mario, was so bad that a gang of wizards made a breach between the YTP World and the Real World, causing Hotel Mario to be released as a game on the real world console, the Phillips CD-i. Fat Mario and Luigi, then obsolete and hated due to the film's failure in the YTP world, went to Hyrule. He, and Fat Mario, made friends with Captain Falcon. Luigi's Mansion In 2001, Luigi experienced a severe economic depression, so he set about making a reality show, which was documented in a game for Gamecube, under the name Luigi's Mansion. In the game, Luigi was going to clean the house of the ghosts while they are fornicating with Mario. In the mansion he found thousands of porn magazines and masturbate consoled when he was alone in a room. King of Mushroom Kingdom Luigi later became the king of the Mushroom Kingdom after the death of Zero Tails. His first act was to ban her from the nation. Also this title was granted when in a kart race in which he went 8 and the first 2 meters of the target managed to grab a "Starman", 10 mushrooms, 43 automatic red shells guided by the plague armpit, slipped the lay ahead with banana peels and end Luigi finished the race in the first place. Likes *Fat Mario *Lotsa Spagetti *Link *The King *Zelda *Impa *Dicks *Pingas *PINGAS *Princess Daisy *You * Himself *Donkey Kong *Captain Falcon *Sonic Dislikes *Dr. Rabbit *Wario *Waluigi *Malleo *Weegee *Bowser *Walleo *Walweegee *Yushee *Being called gay *Girls and Womans *Ice King * Fake Spaghetti (Made of barbed wire) * Zero Tails Quotes *I hope she made lotsa spaghetti! *Over there! *You bring a light? *It's that creepy Bowser 's laugh! *You gotta help us! *Go to Hell *I hope you go to Hell! *She's not coming down! *Fuck you, GO TO HELL! *...There's fire! *...If we...PERSUADE him! Trivia *Luigi has many alternative versions of himself. **Gay Luigi: His name comes from Fat Mario. Fat Mario said "Eh Luigi" but is interpreted as "Gay Luigi" **Mama Luigi: His name comes from Mario. Mario abused from Luigi calling him Mama Luigi for proposed to take care of Yoshi. **Weegee: His name comes from Mario is Missing. Weegee goes beyond the 2 previously mentioned, he was a maniac demon wanting kill people with their deadly gaze. Later, Weegee became a hero. Gallery Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Males Category:Italians Category:Super Mario Bros. Category:People from The Mushroom Kingdom Category:Sloth victims Category:Plumbers Category:Heroes Category:Possible Heroes Category:Annoying Characters Category:Funny Characters Category:LGBT Category:Members of the UMA Category:Hero to Villain Category:Angry Characters Category:Creepy characters Category:Characters with Powers Category:Villain to Hero